The Day Gibbs Had A Heart Attack
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Gibbs collapses in Abby's lab. What will Abby do and how will Tony react when he gets there? Tibbs and Gabby


It was another day at NCIS; Abby was just sitting in her lab working, with her heavy metal music blasting through the room. She was sipping her almost empty Caf-Pow and she was hoping Gibbs would be down soon with one.

She had found plenty of evidence so far for their latest case and she knew that would get her a kiss on her cheek of the boss man or as she called him, the silver haired fox. Abby was dancing around her lab to the music as she worked with her back turned to the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gibbs was in the elevator on his way down to Abby's lab. He had a Caf-Pow in his right hand and he waited for the elevator to stop. He was feeling a bit unusual as he leant against the nearest wall for support.<p>

He thought that maybe he had drank to much coffee as he had five cups that morning. When the elevator stopped a moment later, the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted and he grinned slightly as he could hear Abby's music blasting.

He strode in to Abby's lab, with a serious look on his face and he saw her dancing around. He couldn't help but smile as she hadn't realised he was there. He put the Caf-Pow down on the desk next to her.

"What have you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I found traces of nail polish on the victims shirt and I found some hairs under his nails, I'm still waiting for the information on who the hairs belong to," Abby replied.

She picked up the Caf-Pow and smiled before putting the straw to her lips. Gibbs watched her as she sipped the drink quickly, then he felt a bit dizzy as he moved in to kiss her cheek. He kissed her cheek quickly and then turned around to leave.

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said.

As Gibbs walked back to the elevator he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest, like he had been stabbed. He winced and gasped at the pain, then his left arm felt funny. He was almost at the elevator when he got another pain in his chest, that was more painful than the one before.

He clutched his chest with his right hand as he leaned against the nearest wall. He was finding it harder to breathe and he was getting light headed. Gibbs could hear Abby's music getting further away as a ringing noise took over his hearing.

His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he felt himself hit the cold hard floor.

The pain in his chest, was stronger than before and he groaned. It was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He clutched his chest with both hands and as he felt a sharp pain in his chest once more, he groaned in agony. Then everything went black and the last thing he saw was the ceiling of the lab.

Abby had just got the results of who the hairs belonged to and she turned around to go up to the bullpen to tell Gibbs. When she walked through the doors, going towards the elevator, what she saw made her heart stop.

Gibbs was lying there lifeless on the floor and she froze for a moment, before she ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside Gibbs. She brought up her hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond and she began to panic.

"Gibbs, wake up," Abby urged.

With no response Abby held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she wanted to cry. She sat back and put two shaking fingers under Gibbs jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she didn't feel the slightest beat under her fingers she panicked, then she wondered if she had checked in the right place.

Not believing it for a second she put her head, on the older mans still chest, listening for a heart beat. When she didn't hear anything, she dashed over to the phone in the lab to call for Ducky. When she called the number, it rang a second before it was picked up.

"Mo-" Ducky began.

"Ducky I need your help! Gibbs just collapsed! I-I don't know what to do. He hasn't got a pulse and h-" Abby panicked.

"Abigail calm down. Where are you my dear?" Ducky asked.

"In the lab," Abby replied trying to calm down.

"Okay, Mr Palmer and I are on our way. While you wait for us I want you to stay with him okay?" Ducky asked.

"Okay, hurry," Abby panicked.

As Abby hung up and rushed back over to Gibbs, she heard the elevator. The elevator dinged, and Abby looked up as the metal doors parted. Tony stepped out carrying a Caf-Pow and when he saw his boss sprawled out on the floor with Abby next to him, he almost died of shock. The Caf-Pow fell from his hand and hit the ground, spilling everywhere.

"Abby what happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I-I found him like this and his heart isn't beating," Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Tony dropped down beside Gibbs and instantly put one hand on Gibbs's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Abby I need you to call 911," Tony told her.

Abby watched him as he worked on Gibbs and she nodded then dashed back to the phone to call 911. As Tony applied more pressure on Gibbs chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow. When he reached 30, he hunched over Gibbs's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come on boss," Tony murmured.

Tony took a deep breath and then parted Gibbs's lips, before sealing his rough lips with his own. Tony exhaled two breaths in to Gibbs's lungs and Gibbs's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees, beginning compressions again.

Abby was back beside him now and he looked at her as he compressed his boss's chest. Abby sat there ringing her hands together in worry as she prayed that Gibbs would come back to life.

"Abby, I need you to help me out. When I reach 30 I need you to give Gibbs two breaths and pinch his nose closed, okay?" Tony panted.

Abby nodded and moved to kneel beside Gibbs's head, waiting for Tony's orders. Abby was wondering where Ducky was and how long the ambulance would take. When Tony reached thirty he sat back with his hands on his knees.

Abby nervously bent down to Gibbs's face, she pinched his nose with her left hand and then took a breath. She covered Gibbs's lips with hers and she blew a breath in to his mouth. It was sort of like kissing him, which made her feel butterflies as she had fantasised about that a lot. When she moved back to get more air, she heard the elevator ding and she thanked the gods.

Ducky rushed in to the lab with Palmer and Tony moved aside as they took his place. Tony pulled Abby away from Gibbs as they worked and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Abby watched them as Palmer tore open Gibbs's new white shirt, that she had gotten him for his birthday. The buttons fell to the ground and Ducky attached two pads from the AED to Gibbs's chest.

As the red light on the AED flashed Ducky and Palmer moved back, not touching Gibbs's body and then Ducky pressed the yellow button, delivering the first shock. Gibbs's chest buckled and jerked, as a jolt of electricity went through him, trying to restart his heart. As Abby watched, salty tears escaped her eyes, making her mascara run. Tony pulled her close to his chest as she sobbed and he wanted to cry himself.

After the shock Ducky checked for a pulse, to find nothing. Palmer quickly started compressions on Gibbs's chest, then Ducky waited for the red light to flash again. When the light flashed, Ducky hit the yellow button and Gibbs's chest jerked once more. Abby cried in to Tony's chest as he stroked her black hair, trying to soothe her. He put his head on hers as he watched the horrific scene in front of him. When Ducky checked again for a pulse, he felt a faint beat under his fingers and he smiled.

"I've got a pulse," Ducky announced.

**Thanks for reading guys. I wanted to do a Gabby and Tibbs story. I love these three characters so much. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
